Altered Beast of Night Raid
by Phoenix Champion
Summary: Waking up with few memories of his past, Sable seeks to find out about his past and complete one last mission: Protect the Empire from itself. Thankfully his monstrous transformation abilities make this much easier, and it'll be easier to do so once he finds allies in Night Raid.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've recently re-watched a playthrough of Project Altered Beast. Ever heard of it? Well most likely you've heard of the Dreamcast Game and possibly the GBA Sequel.**

 **However Only Japan and Europe received the PS2 Reimagining of the series in a more Sci-fi Fashion over Zeus bringing some dead guy back to life with super power.**

 **However for us in the rest of the world we can only play the game through the art of... Emulators, so it's on my list of games to grab when I get a Gaming Computer.**

 **Anyway I'm gonna start the story, And if you do want to look up Altered Beast, there is a walkthrough of the main story, but the only non-commentary english version is missing a boss battle so just a fair warning, the guy lost footage so there's a gap in scenes, and sadly it's a boss battle that gives story information.**

 **[[]]**

[? P.O.V.]

"Urgh..." I groaned as I opened my eyes finding the room I was in was dark, not pitch black but dark enough to make it hard to initially see, "The hell am I? And why the hell am I so cold?"

Looking downward I noticed two things, one I was wearing only my underpants, so at least my junk wasn't flopping about, and I was on a table of sorts with a glass down opened to the side.

"I was... sleeping, that's right..." I muttered, but there was a bigger problem, I couldn't remember much. I could remember basic things like reading and writing and, ukh, math. But my name had slipped my mind, why I was on this thing, and where I was.

Rolling off the table I looked around the room and noticed it was covered in a fine layer of dust, and a small wooden chest sat on a counter in front of me with a letter on it.

I grabbed the letter and opened it and began to read.

[Sable, if you're reading this then that means you've survived the attack, most likely you've awoken three or four years since you were put into the healing stasis. Your clothes have been repaired and set in the box, along with documentation on the Genome Project funded by the previous Emperor in secret. Truthfully I'm worried of side effects of the process so for the record I'll remind you you have the Chip for Specimen AB-2: Werewolf inside you. The others have most likely been stolen or placed in safety by my assistants. There isn't much in this lab for you aside from some old water so I would personally recommend leaving as soon as possible my friend. And if the rumors I've heard are true the Capital is getting dangerous lately so here is my last order assuming I've perished.

Retrieved the missing AB Chips, use them as you please, and secure the protection of the citizens of the Empire in whatever manner you see fit Sable. And once your done... Kick back, drink a martini or something, and relax, feel free to take over the research if you so want.

Your's truly, Doctor Merrius Kraw.]

After I read the letter I felt a sharp pain in my head and I dropped the letter.

[Memories]

 _I looked toward the man as he helped my off the surgery table. Short lavender hair with a pair of half glasses on his nose, wearing a white coat that completely covered his torso, though it appeared he was wearing shorts and sandals for some reason._

 _"Welcome back to the waking world Sable." Dr. Kraw said, "You'll be pleased to know that you've succeed in surviving the Genome Augmentation process. Pretty good if I say so myself seeing as I don't have the teigu Perfector."_

 _"Thanks doc, saved my life doing this you know." I said putting my hand on his shoulder, "So what's the basics?"_

 _Kraw nodded and walked over to a small case he had put several of his surgery tools in, most covered what I knew my my blood, and picked up a small capsule with two glowing green ends, "This is one of the Genome Chips I've developed, this one is AB-2, Commonly known as Werewolf, the augmentation process has resulted in a small addition to you throat, all you have to do is swallow one of these chips and it will be attracted into the new pipe and installed into a new 'organ' next to your heart." Kraw said, "Better than having to cut you open every time we developed a new Chip to put in you."_

 _"New chip?" I asked crossing my arms, "Didn't you tell me the first person who took the process only has one form?"_

 _"True." Kraw said handing me the chip, "But I've been tinkering with the new 'Organ' and have modified it to be able to hold several chips, as well as let you cough up a chip if you want to replace it. I refer to the organ as Chimeric."_

 _"So all I have to do is swallow it?" I asked._

 _"Yes... But the transformation will be painful." Kraw warned, "And despite the fact your build is lean and toned instead of muscular like our first volunteer I can assure you that you could hold your own in a match of raw strength... An actual fight on the other hand I''m not too sure. Now then, I'll go get your new clothes."_

 _"New clothes?" I asked, "You mean some kind of uniform?"_

 _"No, I had to develop a new genome based fabric because the other guy kept busting out of all his clothes when he transformed and though the women like it, the guys working here are tired of seeing him streak to the nearest locker room." Kraw joked._

[Memory ends]

I stumble back and shake my head.

"Shit..." I muttered looking back up, seeing a mirror above the box with my clothes in it.

My hair reached me ears and was a silver color, my face was clean shaven, and though I did in fact have a toned, but not too muscular, build I noticed my chest was marred by five scars going from my right shoulder and to the bottom of my left ribs.

Out of concern I began to flex my body in several positions, many of which pulled taut my chest, I felt not pain or hindrance of any sort so that's was assuring.

I pulled my clothes out of the box and took a look at what I had.

A pair of slightly loose tan pants (Though not around my waist so I didn't need a belt.), a red hip length jacket, a white undershirt, and a pair of red boot, with some white socks for comfort.

"I remember these." I muttered before putting the clothes on and leaving the room, taking the papers on the Genome project with me.

"I need to get to the Capital." I said to myself, "As soon as I find my way out of this place..."

[]

Thankfully the Genome project papers came with both a map of the lab, and a map of the labs location.

Though now I was walking through the forest with the map in my hand, the other papers folded and in my jacket, "Let's see... There should be a road ahead, then I turn left and follow it to the capital." I noted.

"Well lookie here boys, we got ourselves a loner." A rough male voice sounded behind me.

"You have got to be joking." I muttered turning around, facing a small group of about seven bandits, three of which were women.

"He's got a cute face." One woman said, "Mind if I have a ride before we kill him."

"Only if he doesn't willingly fork over everything he's got." The tall man said as he picked up an axe.

'Bandit's.' I thought, 'No room for negotiation, I could use my bare hands, but I'm in a hurry... Let's see if I can remember how to do this.'

A brief moment of concentration on my Chimeric Genome Organ and I soon felt a shock go through my system.

[Altered Beast: Werewolf Transformation]

[No P.O.V.]

Sable looked at his hand as pain flared through it, his fingers were spazzing as his skin began to tear, pretty soon his fingers were loosing feeling and bending in unnatural directions before his palm and arm began to expand and tear apart, the hand bursting into flesh as new, larger hand uncurled, tipped with lethal 10 inch claws.

His clothes melted away into a liquid that sunk into his skin, just as his chest began to began to expand and the flesh began to tear open and pale blue fur began to grow, leaving his scars as his only unchanged feature.

The veins on his head began to pulse as his ears lengthened, the skin began to tear away as his eye turned a sickly yellow before the burst into blood and shut.

His mouth began at spasm violently as his teeth flew out and his mouth elongate into a muzzle as they too lost skin, wolf teeth growing in as they kick the human teeth out.

Finally Sable lurched forward as the fur on his back grew far longer and connected to his head like it was a hairstyle and fur began to cover his head.

Sable shot upright and let out a painful howl that caused the bandits to step back.

"What the hell!?" One of the women shouted as Sable glared at them.

[Altered Beast: Werewolf theme]

Running toward them on all fours, Sable practically appeared in front of the lead bandit and swiped his claws at the man, the soft human flesh gave little resistance to the claws and the man head and arm were torn off his body and splattered against the forest.

"Shit!" The woman who had wanted to rape Sable shouted, "Kill it!" The remained bandit's drew their weapons and tried to attack Sable, only for him to leap over the bandits and land behind his would-be rapist. "Oh god." She gasped before Sable slashed upwards with his claws, tearing off most of her front side and causing her neck bone to be broken backwards, but her head still attached to her body.

Sable then threw his body forward, a small mach cone appearing in front of him and he slammed into another of the bandit's causing him to explode into meaty chunks.

The four remaining bandit's then turned to run away, but Sable had pounced on the one closest to him and, using his teeth, tore the man head off before tossing it aside and howling, lunging at another bandit and ran his claws through his stomach. Throwing the body aside Sable dashed to the last remaining male bandit and rammed into him, breaking most of the bones in his body, and causing him to die from the impact.

The last bandit, a woman, dropped her axe and stepped away from Sable, only for her back to hit a tree. So she did the only thing she could.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

[OST End]

[Sable's P.O.V.]

As I walked down the road, in my human form once again, I took in a few breaths as the adrenaline in my veins finally died off. Figures it only after I transform back that I recall just how much leftover adrenaline I have from transforming in the first place.

As much as I loved how fast the Werewolf ran, I'd rather not run up to the front gates in full wolf mode and have to fend off armed guards. The Genome Project was a secret project formed by the previous Emperor after all.

Based on the notes I had, it seems the Emperor was growing anxious, the new (At the time of the projects start) Prime Minister Honest, who had taken lead role after the former Minister retired to care for his family, seemed rather suspicious to the Emperor. So only Dr. Kraw was told about the project for the protection of the Empire from the inside. Only months later was the Emperor killed and Kraw was forced to find staffing and Volunteer's by himself.

I shook my head and walked up to the front gates, and to the guard standing in front... Who looked half asleep.

"Mind if I enter?" I asked the guard.

"Huh?" The guard mumbled, "New here?"

"Yeah." I said nodding, "Can't remember being here before." That wasn't a lie after all.

"Sure, doors open a crack for people to walk through." The man said... Right before I heard snoring.

I raised an eyebrow before slipping inside the city and looked up, "Big." I said with smirk, "Gonna need to take a look around, good thing those bandit's seemed to have mugged some people beforehand."

And thus I made my way to the best place to gather rumors... A bar.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, let me know what you think... And yes, this is going to be a rather gory fic. Seriously In Project Altered Beast that was the Werewolf Transformation and his lethal attacks does tear off chunks of whatever poor shmuck happens to be in the way.**

 **Anyway I'm done for tonight, I've got to get some sleep, I've been staying up till two for a couple of nights now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, new chapter already!**

 **Now then, a guest wanted Sable to save the Night Raid members that would have normally died my response... We shall see.**

 **And as to the Wendigo form being effective against Esdeath well, he'd be able to shrug off the ice based attacks but not so much the hacking slashing and stabbing... However I'd... No, never mind, this is one plot twist I plan to keep to myself.**

 **However his Transformations will almost all come from the PS2 reimagining save for one (Possibly 2) that came from the GBA sequel to the original game. I still haven't decided if I want to add the second one, but I can confirm the Nagi form (Or Naga as I will refer to it henceforth) will arrive.**

 **Now then, it's not quite time for Sable to officially meet Night Raid just yet, he's got some training to do, information to gain, and make a bit of money, bandit's only have so much on them.**

 **[[]]**

Like I thought, the bar was a great place to gather rumors, and through it I can confirm the capital has issues. Corruption.

Thanks to Prime Minister Honest and his dishonesty toward the young Emperor Makoto, he and the nobility were using the wealth and status to commit horrible crimes.

Rape and Murder were common among the nobles, and the guards were vile enough they didn't need to be bribed so long as you didn't murder a noble or another guard.

Now I only had one other issue at the moment impeding my information gathering.

"Seriously buddy." Said the blonde haired, rather revealingly dressed, woman sitting next to me at the bar table chugging down what I counted as her fifth beer, from me. I saw her swipe four other beers from guys who were passed out, she has some serious tolerance for the stuff considering she doesn't seem too drunk, "Have another pal, I'm on a roll here."

"I'm pretty sure you're trying to get me blackout drunk now." I deadpanned looking at the blonde, who flinched at my words and her eyes immediately told me she was planning on running the moment I try something on her, "So how about this, I'm looking for someone, you help me and I'll enter a drinking contest with you next time we meet."

The woman gave me a grin that was full of either lust, or greed... Or she was probably more drunk than she let on, "Well... I do happen to know a guy who's _great_ at tracking down people, but he doesn't work cheap."

Greed it is, thankfully I was prepared to get ripped of, so I had gone around town and picked up some metal pieces the size of coins that were scattered around town and stuffed them in a bag. I was actually scared at just how many pieces of broken weapons and armor were lying around the place.

Thus I tossed the sack of metal on the table, "Bring him here as soon as you can, tell him I'll double it if I can the person I'm looking for." I said.

"You got it!" The woman shouted swiping the 'money' off the table and bolting out the door as the bartender walked back over to me.

"For someone who downed nine beers she's pretty coordinated." I noted.

"You do realize she ripped you off right?" The bartender told me.

"She would have, but there's a lot of metal lying around the streets." I said, "I started filling those sacks after I found about three, figured if someone tried to rip me off I'll give them a taste of their own medicine."

[Leone's P.O.V.]

"Heh heh, sorry buddy." I said to myself, "But you really shouldn't trust someone you meet in a bar." With that I opened the bag, "Just like Tat... Su... Mi."

The bag was filled with shards of metal... Some of them were painted, some jagged, some were even sharp.

I stared at the bag in shock before closing it with a chuckle, "Oh so this is how you're gonna play it? I'm gonna have to play hard to win against you."

[Sable's .]

"Think I made an enemy outta her?" I asked.

"I've no idea." The Bartender said with a shrug, "Leone comes around once a week though to get shit faced drunk. I don't throw her out because she drinks a lot and I need the money."

"Well, I know where I need to avoid for a while, no offense, and I ought to be going now." I said, "I got the information I was looking for."

"Be careful out there buddy." The Bartender said, "I heard Headhunter Zanku was back in the capital, I don't know what's worse, him or Night Raid."

And thus I sat back down, "Night Raid?" I asked, "Fill me in, I new here."

"Night Raid is a group of assassins, they come out at night and start murdering people, nobility and guards for money if you buy the crap Honest shoves down everyone's throat." The Bartender said, "But there are a few common folk about that know what Night Raid really does, they kill off the corrupt, weakening the Capital's evil bit by bit until the Revolutionary Army comes around and takes out Honest."

"And your just saying this out loud?" I asked gesturing to the crowd of patrons.

"Boy's?" The bartender called out.

"FUCK HONEST!" Everyone shouted.

"I sit corrected." I muttered before I stood up and left.

[]

I stood in front of a bounty board set up in the middle of the town and looked it over. I was mostly taken up by a group of poster labeling members of Night Raid.

Najenda a former General of the Imperial Army, Bulat the Hundred Man slayer (I could easily break that record), a young girl named Sheele, and Akame a former assassin to the Empire.

"Well, that's something to look into." I said, before turning to the lesser posters... Or at least I would if there WERE any! "God, Honest is putting too much effort into hunting down Night Raid, most other criminals have free reign right now thanks to that bastard."

I ought to turn in for the night though, it's getting late and I should find a place to stay... And then I heard a lot of footsteps.

I turned around to see a large group of guards running by me, "The hell?" I muttered, getting one guard to stop as all the others had passed.

"Return to your home sir, there's a commotion going on in the square." The guard said walking up to me, "We suspect it's Night Raid, comply or I will have to assume you're Night Raid as well." He added pointing his gun at me.

"Lower your gun please, any motions to go home might end up getting treated as hostile action when it's that close." I said calmly, this caused the man to lower his gun... Right before I thrust my hand into his stomach.

"Guh..." The guard gasped as he looked down, the result of my Genome enhanced strength- I'm not strong enough to lift heavy shit, bit my striking power is extreme now, I then grabbed something inside him and tore it out, I had to step aside as he gushed blood all over the board behind me.

Dropping whatever I pulled out I then shifted painfully into my Werewolf form and jumped onto the rooftops and ran in the direction the guards went.

[Leone's P.O.V.]

"What the..?" I muttered to myself as I looked through my binoculars across the rooftops.

I never thought I'd see a giant wolf man running across the rooftops on all fours, it seemed to be focused on the street below...

"That's a lot of soldiers." I said, "Well if that wolf is hunting them it shouldn't be an issue, I gotta find Tatsumi and Akame."

[Sable's P.O.V.]

Finally getting ahead of the guards I leapt off the rooftops and landed in front of them, twenty at least.

"What the fuck is that?" One of the guards asked his ally as I growled and stood on my hind legs and took a single step back.

"I think that might be our problem." The guard replied right before I lunged forward with a tackling charge, forming a Mach cone from my speed.

[Night Raid HQ]

[No P.O.V.]

"I'm glad to see the job went well." Najenda said, "I'm surprised no guards decided to check out the scene."

"I... Think I might know why." Leone said, "It's weird though even for us."

"How so?" Tatsumi asked tilting his head.

"Well, while I was looking for you two I saw this wolf creature running across the rooftops." I started, "It was focused completely on the soldiers before it jumped into their path. In a single tackle that wolf thing literally tore through at least ten of them, that's before it started going nuts with it's claws. Completely feral in attacks patterns admittedly but it's claws cut through their guns, armor and flesh with each swipe, honestly it wasn't even leaving corpses, just bloodied meat."

"I see." Najenda said, "Aside from it being wolf like, can you describe it better?"

"Yeah." Leone said, "It had a rather humanoid build, it could even stand on it's hind legs, the fur on it's head going to it's back made it look like it had a hairstyle, and while it didn't seem to be bulletproof it seemed to shrug off most of the shots that hit it and it avoided most of the sword attacks that came at it."

"So it can be killed." Mine said, "It shouldn't be a problem then."

"Mine." Najenda said causing her to jump, "This... Wolf-man, if it is a Danger Beast, would make it one of the most dangerous things we might face outside of the Empire's elite. Of anyone see's it do not engage it, lure it to some guards and use them as distractions. Akame, you're allowed to attempt to kill it ONLY when you can catch it off guard."

"Understood." Akame said nodding.

"But... what if it's a Teigu?" Tatsumi asked, "We might be able to take it or convince it's user to join us."

"Tatsumi that thing slaughtered soldier's like a wild animal." Lubbock pointed out stepping into the conversation.

"Before you even try that Tatsumi you'll have to figure out if it's sentient." Bulat said, "And if it's not then..."

The room was silent for a minute as Bulat said that.

"I think we should get some sleep." Sheele said as her eyes drooped.

"Sheele's right, we'll continue this tomorrow." Najenda said.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, that's the chapter.**

 **Sorry for cutting out the fight, but really I can only write 'Swung his claw, cleaving the guard in half' so many different ways before it becomes stale.**

 **Seriously fellow writers for games, when you're at a scene where' you're fighting a horde of grunt how entertaining can you write basically the same thing before it gets stale?**

 **Anyway next chapter I'll have Sable join Night Raid, though not in the way you might expect... Or it might be the way you do expect, I dunno.**

 **But I'll see you all then for that chapter. Good night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**People who loathe Seryu are gonna feel really good this chapter.**

 **People who love her** ** _might_** **wanna turn away.**

 **[[]]**

Ever since I slaughtered those guards I've been patrolling the capital cleaning up every criminal around that had the shitty luck to run into me.

I was currently in my Werewolf form running across the rooftops, hunting down something... Anything really.

*FWWWEEEEEEEET*

My ears perked up at the sound of a whistle, someone's calling for help.

'If I've got any luck it'll be someone fighting Night Raid.' I thought letting a wolfish grin grow, I've honestly been looking for these guys, we have the same goal really.

Either way I double my running speed in the direction of the whistle.

It took a minute, but I found myself at the cities park, there I saw that Night Raid Girl Sheele cutting off the arms of a girl I had heard rumors of.

Seryu Ubliquitous, called by the tavern dwellers at the 'Justice Psycho', her sense of justice was made twisted from a young age by the now deceased Captain Ogre, with her dog like Teigu Hekatonkheries, which she calls Koro even something as simple as stealing loaf of bread results in your sorry ass getting eaten alive.

Pickpocketing? Eaten. Getting framed? She doesn't give a shit, eaten.

While it is nice that someone out getting justice, this twisted form of justice is something that must go.

So when I saw that Seryu sprout a gun from the stump of her arm I acted, putting all my energy into my legs I leapt high into the air and toward the pink haired girl that was firing at the excessively muscled Koro.

When I landed I was behind Sheele, who had blocked the bullet from hitting the pinkette.

"Sheele!" The Pink haired girl shouted behind me as I raised my claw, Sheele turned around just in time for her to see my raised hand, closed into a fist before I swung. I made sure I held back enough just to knock her out.

Sheele leaned over and fell to her side, all while Seryu was laughing.

"HEhahahahaha!" Seryu laughed madly, "You see!? Even the Danger Beast's want you Night Raiders dead!"

I picked up Sheele by her arm, her hand gripping the giant scissors she was wielding in a death grip, and turned to the pinkette, who had aimed her gun at me.

"Put her down!" She screeched at me as I saw the gun line up toward me. In response I hurled the unconscious Sheele toward her, tearing off a part of her dress with it. "Huh?" The pinkette muttered looking at Sheele before looking back at me. I roared at her, seeing as I can't talk when transformed.

Thankfully she got the right idea and grabbed Sheele and began to pull her away.

"Koro stop them!" Seryu shouted.

I response to shout I turned and tackled the Teigu, the mach cone forming as usual, causing the upper half of the Teigu to explode.

'Missed the core.' I thought bitterly as the Teigu stumbled for a few steps.

"Why is a Danger Beast just letting-" Seryu ranted, "No... THEY'VE TAMED YOU! That's how! Those evil monsters, killing the great citizens of the empire isn't enough so they get monsters to do it for them?"

Honestly, I don't quite want her to die with the wrong idea. So I gave a very human gesture, I flipped her off.

Seryu finally fell over from the blood loss, "Since when... You're human.." Seryu realized, "So you're another Teigu user with Night Raid?"

I shook my head as Koro finished regenerating.

"Koro! Kill him!" Seryu shouted.

[Altered Beast OST: Boss theme]

I lunged at Seryu, claws open, only to be dragged back by one of Koro's arms and almost into it's mouth. However I bit the Teigu's arm as it raised me up, tearing out a chunk and then breaking the rest off.

'Figures I should have just killed her when I had the chance.' I thought.

I howled to the moon and lopped off the Teigu's other arm with my claws before clawing it's legs off and turned back to Seryu, only to find her standing back up with guns coming out of both stumps of her arms... Oh and a bunch of soldiers coming past her.

"I'm not leaving until that thing is dead!" Seryu shouted at me as she began firing at me... Sadly my Werewolf hide is tough as nails, so it's gonna be hard to pierce this skin.

When the guards got close I began swiping side to side, sending bloody parts everywhere as bullet's bounced off my hide... Then I got punched in the back by Koro.

'Damn thing just won't give up.' I growled, mostly in my head but there was an audible growl as it's second hand came toward me.

I jumped over the swing with a swing before lashing my claws out, shredding everything in a circle around me, including taking chunks off of Koro. While the Teigu was distracted I turned around and bit off a guards head before spitting the head out, grabbing his body and slamming him into the Teigu to stumble it... And break off a chunk of it's face.

"It's too strong!" One guard shouted.

"Just kill the monster!" Seryu roared.

I turned around and stepped toward Seryu, only for Koro to grab me with it's good arm. Enraged I grabbed the arm that was holding me by the head before lifting it off me and throwing the creature to the ground in front of me before biting it's arm off and jamming it down it's throat.

I jumped off the downed teigu and made a direct sprint to Seryu.

"S-Stay back!" Seryu shouted as a gun popped out of her mouth and fired at me, hitting me in the head, as well as firing her other guns.

Sadly for her this didn't work out as the bullet's bounced off me and I was finally in range of attack.

I heard Koro roar as my claws lashed out.

Time seemed to slow down as my claws flew, her left arm gun was the first to go, the metal rending and tearing, providing minimal resistance before my hands made it's way to her chest. The armor was the first to give, torn open like paper, then I could feel her skins resistance for a moment before blood touched my claws. It wasn't a clean cut however as her ribcage was torn from her chest, the now visible bones breaking as they flew free, her armor flying off with it. Then my claws reached her heart, the vital organ getting cut clean in half before my claws came out her right side, her spine being pulled along with my claw.

Seryu Ubliquitous flew in half, bloody chunks scattered as her two body parts slammed into a tree that was in her path. And then I was hit in the head by something soft, turning around I saw that Hekatonkheries was now a small, plushie-like puppy.

[Ost End]

I turned to the remaining soldiers, who had stepped back when they looked at me.

I stamped my foot on Hekatonkheries and let out a howl of challenge... This caused them to scream and run away screaming, and from the smell I think a few actually pissed themselves.

I looked down to where Seryu was, and chuckled after the guards were all gone. I walked over to what was left of her upper body, which could barely constitute as her shoulders and above, I opened her jaw at let it on a tree for a while while I went over to where I first landed, hard to miss with the giant paw prints. There I found what I was looking for, the part of Sheele's dress I tore off.

I held the fabric to my nose and sniffed several times, once I memorized the scent I began sniffing the air, picking up her scent.

Once I had it I picked up Seryu's head and was about to run off, then I looked down and picked up Hekatonkheries with my maw and began running.

[Night Raid HQ]

"Wait... So this wolf man actually saved you two?" Tatsumi asked as he looked toward Mine and the still unconscious Sheele.

"More like it knocked Sheele out and forced me to leave." Mine huffed with her arms crossed.

"Wow." Leone said sitting back, "So it's sentient. Kinda makes me glad I didn't mark Tatsumi like I had planned, seeing as this guy's likely a beast Teigu user too."

"Wait what are you talking about marking me?" Tatsumi asked.

"Another time Tatsumi." Najenda said, "The fact of the matter is that we've got a Teigu user in the capital and we've got no idea who he may really be."

"Or she!" Lubbock called out, "For all we know it might be a woman."

"That is true." Bulat said, "We would be making it harder on ourselves if we just restrict ourselves to looking for men. Not that I'd mind really."

"What if it just wants to kill?" Akame pointed out.

"If that were the case it would have torn Sheele head off!" Mine shouted, "Remember what Leone said about those soldier last-"

"Someone's approaching the base, fast!" Lubbock cut off.

"How many?" Najenda asked.

"Just one... I think." Lubbock said.

"We need more than a think Lubbo!" Leone shouted as she activated her Teigu.

"Well it's either one big guy or a bunch of guys really close together!" Lubbock shouted.

"Where is it now?" Najenda asked standing up.

Then tahere were three loud bangs on the front door.

"I think it's at the door." Mine said pulling up Pumpkin.

"Is it just me or was it knocking on the door?" Tatsumi asked.

[Sable's P.O.V.]

At this point I'm thinking Night Raid is trying to figure out what do with me... I mean if all those tripwires weren't traps then they were warnings.

To be honest, I'm getting a bit of a sore jaw holding the Teigu in them for so long.

So when the door opened my jaw hurt even more when a fist shoved the damned thing into my jaw.

"WHOA! WOLF MAN!" The woman in front of me shouted, hey wait a minute isn't this the chick that tried to trick me out of my money? Her hairs is a lot longer, she's got lion claws, ears and a tail though. "Hey look at that, he brought us a gift."

"Say what?" The pinkette from early asked as she came into view. Now that she was close I could tell she had her hair done up into two long pony tails, and she was wearing a pink dress, furthermore that gun she was holding was the Teigu Pumpkin. "What the- why is it here?"

I responded by pushing the blonde out of the way gently, though she still stumbled, before I tossed Seryu's head toward the pinkette.

"Wha-" The Pinkette gasped as she let her weapon hang from it's strap as she caught the head, "KYYAAA!"

[]

"So... This is the wolf man." The leader of Night Raid, a silver haired woman with a bulky robotic arm and an eyepatch said, she was wearing a black suit.

"Its... Using a Teigu as a chew toy." The woman I recognized as Akame from her wanted poster said.

Yes I still had Hekatonkheries in my jaw, thus I growled at the woman as my jaws closed... Much to my surprise the Teigu actually squeaked.

"Correction." Bulat said, as I barely recognized him from his wanted poster, "A squeaky toy."

I gave a hard squeeze with my jaws, which I planned to spit the Teigu out afterward, instead much to my surprise a small white metal box shot out, a small green light flashing as it landed.

"What is that?" The brown haired, average looking boy said.

I tossed Hekatonkheries on the table and lifted the small case open, inside I saw... A Genome Chip.

I chose then to revert back, my wolf form dissolving into dust as my clothes reformed.

"Whoa... It's guy under the wolf." The green haired guy I head was called Lubbock said.

"Where the hell did she find this?" I muttered pulling the chip out, a green flash coming from it at regular intervals, I sighed before stuffing the chip into my pocket and turning to Najenda, "So... May I join Night Raid? I am willing to provide you with what information I can recall."

Silence filled the room before the Blonde woman, now lacking the long hair and lion parts, shouted out in annoyance, "Hey you're the asshole at gave me bits of metal instead of money!"

"And you're the drunk that tried to rob me blind." I said, "How many people have you fooled with that? Seriously I wanna know."

[]

"So... The rumors were true." Najenda said as she looked at me.

"You believe him!?" The Pinkette, who I now knew was named Mine, shouted.

"I... actually want to know why." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"While the previous Emperor was still alive, not too long after Honest received his position in fact, a large chunk of the Empires funds were found missing." Najenda said, "Nothing had changed in the castle and nothing in the city had changed much either, nothing political happened either and the Emperor refused to speak. Rumors began to circulate of the missing money going to a secret project of the emperor, likely another attempt at Teigu's. Of course, now it seems like it was going to this... Genome Project."

"Based of the number of mutilation's he did I think it was a success." Akame said.

"Well it wasn't a complete success." I admitted, "About four years ago something happened, I was injured and put into a four years sleep and the lab was attacked by something. Only I survived and the possibility of the Original Genome Soldier."

"And theoretically you should be the stronger of the two?" Tatsumi, the average looking guy, asked.

"Well if I had more than the Werewolf chip in me." I said, "As it is I'm on par with the original... At least in terms of theoretical power, but he's got the advantage of having it for longer."

"Sable." Najenda spoke up, "Would you be willing to take us to the lab where the Genome Project was taking place?"

"Beg your pardon?" I asked.

"I'd like to recover what data we can from it, keep it from the Empire, whatever happens to that data is for you to decide." Najenda said, "Perhaps it might even help your memories recover."

I looked toward my pocket and pulled out the chip I had gotten from Hekatonkheries, "This might also help, Genome Chip, AB-4, Wendigo." I said.

 **[[]]**

 **Well folks, Seryu got chunked.**

 **Next time, we're gonna look deeper into the Genome labs, see if we can learn more about the project itself and possibly what happens.**

 **See you next time... And yes I know I skipped the Merman, but it's for plot purposes.**


End file.
